1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure for securing a power supply therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply is usually needed in a personal computer system. Conventionally, a plurality of screws is often provided to secure the power supply in a chassis of the computer system. However, a screwdriver is needed and the screws are usually small. Therefore, it is very inconvenient to install the power supply with the screws in the chassis.